


A Righ na gile

by lovania



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Historical, Historical Hetalia, Love/Hate, Violence, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 12:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13501594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovania/pseuds/lovania
Summary: Под вздымающимся стягом стояла она, единственная женщина среди гордых мужей, ее рыжие волосы развивал безжалостный ветер равнин. И взгляд ее был острый, как сталь ее клинка.





	A Righ na gile

**Author's Note:**

> Работа на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/6423684  
> По заявке: https://ficbook.net/requests/187224

За месяцы до поражения англонормандской армии в битве при Крогене.

Он решил лично навестить Уэльс, чтобы увидеть произошедшее своими глазами. Англия может подавиться обещаниями о том, что справиться с «этой маленькой проблемой» без лишних забот, но верные французской короне бароны непрестанно пишут во Францию с мольбами о помощи в прекращении затянувшегося восстания валлийцев. И это привлекает ненужное внимание.  
Дела обстоят плачевно. Генрих II в бешенстве, Артур пыхтит от стыда, а Франциск просто не терпит, когда нормандские силы уступают каким-то немытым провинциалам. И кто бы мог подумать, всем руководит необыкновенная во всех смыслах рыжеволосая девчонка.  
Он видел ее однажды. Во время очередной битвы, одной из тех, что стираются из памяти. Под вздымающимся стягом стояла она, единственная женщина среди гордых мужей, ее рыжие волосы развивал безжалостный ветер равнин. И взгляд ее был острый, как сталь ее клинка. Он хорошо запомнил слова Артура в тот день, он сказал: «не смотри столь удивленно, Франциск, это моя сестра и она не терпит снисхождения». «Но она столь хрупка», возразил француз, не отрывая пристального взгляда, на что Артур лишь громко усмехнулся.  
Да, Дилана Керкленд отличается от прочих дам своего телосложения и облика: во-первых, она не боится держать в руках оружие, во-вторых, она воюет наравне с мужчинами, когда прочие страны женского пола остаются утешать женщин, а в-третьих, она красива и упряма, подобно ведьме, кой, скорее всего, и является на самом деле. Франциск не мог не признать, что с той единственной встречи у него остались сильные впечатления. Возможно, именно эти впечатления подтолкнули его на эту неуместную поездку. Он просто не мог не увидеть этого еще раз.  
От мыслей Франциска отвлекла повозка, в которой он ехал до готового приютить его барона, неожиданно она пошатнулась и сильно накренилась вправо.  
— Что за чертовщина? — воскликнул Франциск, но кучер был слишком увлечен попытками утихомирить лошадей и не обратил на него внимания.  
Тогда Франциск поспешил спрыгнуть с сидения и посмотреть, что послужило причиной. Вместо этого он едва не схватил стрелу, которая ловко попала в кучера.  
— Засада! — воскликнул сам себе Франциск и быстро вытащил меч.  
Еще никогда его не атаковали посреди мирного тракта. Впрочем, следовало думать об этом заранее. Юго-запад Уэльса уже успел прославиться военными конфликтами. Немудрено, что в лесу водятся разведчики валлийской армии.  
Франциск мог бесконечно гордиться своими боевыми навыками, (особенно, перед лицом хмурого Артура), но он знал, что стоит сражение против многочисленного противника. Будь он один на один с парочкой разбойников, все бы решилось в считанные минуты. Но врагов больше. И Франциск к ним не готов.  
Однако, вопреки ожиданиям, новые стрелы не обрушились на неаккуратного путника. Вместо этого один за другим из-за деревьев вышли четверо мужчин и одна женщина, в которой Франциск безошибочно узнал старшую сестру семейства Керкленд. Она изменилась, отстригла пышные рыжие волосы, а лицо скрыла за безвкусными военными татуировками из грязи и черных ягод.  
Женщина, которую поглотила война, никогда не будет похожа на дивный цветок, подумалось Франциску, она превратится в ядовитый плющ и шипы ее отравят кого угодно.  
Дилана держала Франциска на кончике стрелы. Четверо мужчин с обнаженными клинками стояли подле нее. Они ждали приказов. Франциск тоже их ждал. Он думал, узнала ли она его, в этом ли причина, почему он до сих пор жив? Рукоять грелась в его кулаке. Он был готов защищаться. Но, может быть, в этом нет необходимости?  
Дилана приказала что-то на валлийском. В следующую секунду мужчины схватили Франциска за руки, и сильный удар по затылку отправил его во тьму.

***

Его разбудила песня. Она, подобно благословению, переливалась в его сознании, награждая волей к жизни. Никогда еще Франциск не слышал такого пения. Он открыл глаза и обнаружил себя в пещере, над его головой каменные породы, мокрые от влажности, блестели под светом костра. Франциск приподнялся и обнаружил, что его руки связаны за спиной, ноги тоже обвиты веревками, а рядом с ним, напевая песню, сидит Дилана Керкленд собственной персоной.  
Она заметила, что он проснулся и тут же перестала петь, выхватила кинжал из сапога и приставила к его горлу.  
— Подожди, подожди, — тут же затараторил Франциск на английском, — давай не будем торопить события, mon chéri.  
— Франциск Бонфуа собственной персоной, — произнесла она с сильным акцентом, — вломился в мой дом и беззаботно гуляет, где ему вздумается. Либо ты храбрец, либо дурак.  
— Я, конечно, польщен, но может мы начнем знакомство с того, что ты уберешь кинжал от моей шеи?  
Дилана смерила его презрительным взглядом. В этом она была похожа на своего брата. Очевидно, вся чета Керклендов просто не способна переварить француза, что бы он ни сказал. Дилана убрала кинжал от чужой шеи, но из рук его не выпустила. Франциск выдохнул и позволил себе оглядеться.  
— А где остальные твои друзья? Постеснялись провести знакомство?  
— Они разведывают лес на наличие еще таких же безумцев, как ты. Видишь ли, эта земля не должна держать на себе нормандских ублюдков. Ты жив только потому, что ты не человек.  
— Потому что я страна, — твердо сказал Франциск и поспешил принять сидячую позу, — что значит, меня будут искать. Ты знаешь значимость моей персоны. Она слишком велика, чтобы держать ее связанной в лесу черт знает где. Тебе следует отпустить меня.  
— А тебе следует держать язык за зубами, пока я его не вырвала. Конечно, у тебя отрастет новый, но сомневаюсь, что ты хочешь узнать, как скоро.  
Франциск замолчал. Он пристально наблюдал за тем, как Дилана подносит острие кинжала к костру и начинает нагревать его.  
— Сейчас я буду тебя пытать, — сказала она, — и выясню все, что мне нужно. Только после этого мои люди выведут тебя к ближайшему английскому гарнизону, где ты позорно признаешься, что сдал им всю секретную информацию о готовящихся нападениях. Тебя попробуют казнить за дезертирство. Кто знает, может, у них даже получится.  
— Ничего себе, какие интересные перспективы, — фыркнул Франциск, подавляя нервную дрожь. Возможно, Дилана и казалась хрупкой девушкой, но в груди у нее билось сердце воина, и в руках нагревался острый кинжал.  
Франциск попытался оценить ситуацию. Нужно было срочно что-то делать. Заболтать эту сумасшедшую ведьму, а потом атаковать, когда появится возможность. Трижды будь проклят тот порыв отправиться в Уэльс ради смутных желаний. Хотел увидеть Дилану Керкленд? Что ж, получай, дубина ты такой, можешь наглядеться сполна.  
— А что за песню ты пела? — нашелся Франциск, когда Дилана проверила кинжал на горячесть, коснувшись им куска свинины в плошке у костра. Воздух запах жаренным мясом. Франциск сглотнул.  
— Песня друидов, — неожиданно ответила Дилана, — в ней славится безграничная красота природы.  
— Так ты язычница?  
Дилана бросила на него очередной сердитый взгляд. К этому можно было привыкнуть.  
— Я храню культуру той земли, что вы на пару с моим братцем пытаетесь уничтожить. Ваша война проиграна задолго до того, как она началась. Уэльс прольет столько англонормандской крови, сколько нужно, чтобы вы, наконец, поняли истинное положение вещей.  
Франциск готов был возразить, но у него хватало ума держать язык за зубами. У женщины в руках было оружие, в ее глазах плескалось пламя собственной правоты, она была на голову выше в данном положении. И в каком-то смысле Франциску это даже симпатизировало. Он никогда не дичился экспериментов.  
— История покажет, кто был прав, — смирительно сказал Франциск и улыбнулся так обаятельно, как делал только в самых исключительных случаях, — но, миледи Дилана, я готов признать, что ваша жажда победы придает вам исключительное очарование. Ваше лицо столь дивно преображается, когда вы говорите о своей родине, что, я должен заметить, очень, очень вам идет.  
Она даже кинжал выронила от удивления. Разумеется, как женщина, которая ни разу не сталкивалась с Франциском с глазу на глаз, она и понятия не имела о том, какой он страшный соблазнитель. И уж точно не в таких условиях она ожидала услышать комплименты в свою сторону. Франциск невольно наслаждался широко раскрытыми зелеными глазами, смотрящими на него в неподдельном удивлении.  
— Ты… ты ничтожный червь! — воскликнула она. — Вздумал, что сладкие речи помогут тебе выкрутиться? Да я браталась с такими мужчинами, чьи гадкие комментарии в сторону женских юбок заставят побагроветь даже последних скряг! Ты и в подметки не годишься мужчинами, в чьих жилах течет валлийская кровь!  
Она схватила кинжал и, не долго думая, воткнула его в ногу пленника, слишком близко к значимому месту. Франциск закричал так громко, что сам себе удивился. Он не был к этому готов. Ему казалось, что все в порядке. Он думал, что нашел ту тонкую ниточку, которая приведет его к успеху. Оказалось, что Дилана еще безумнее, чем кажется на первый взгляд.  
— Petite salope! — выругался Франциск сквозь зубы, когда Дилана вытащила кинжал и снисходительно вытерла кровь о штанину француза. — Больная ты сука, честное слово!  
Рана пульсировала так, что Франциску ничего не оставалось, только стонать от боли. Пусть он был страной и его регенерация не займет много времени, он все равно оставался живым существом, чувствующим боль. Переживание пыток никогда не было тем занятием, с которым француз хорошо справлялся.  
— Всегда помни, что я могла пойти еще дальше, — сказала Дилана, — всегда помни это, когда будешь говорить со мной, жалкий червь.  
— Я просто сделал тебе комплимент, сумасшедшая ты баба, — воскликнул в ответ Франциск, — и ни в едином слове я не солгал!  
— Не могу поверить, что ты продолжаешь говорить об этом, даже после того, как я всадила в тебя кинжал. Ты, верно, действительно полный дурак.  
Франциск сосредоточился на своем ранении. Он попытался спровоцировать быструю регенерацию, иногда у него это получалось. В следующую секунду кровь перестала течь из раны, а кожа слегка затянулась. На большее Франциск силы тратить не желал, вместо этого он исподлобья взглянул на Дилану, которая спокойно резала тем же самым кинжалом свинину, чтобы, очевидно, со вкусом отведать ее. Ведьма… точно ведьма.  
— Надеюсь, со всеми этими переживаниями ты не забыл о нашей изначальной цели. Ты должен сказать мне все, что знаешь о грядущих планах Артура и его друга Генриха II. Иначе этот кинжал прилетит во вторую ногу.  
— Я ничего не знаю, я только что прибыл в Уэльс.  
Дилана перестала нарезать мясо и грозно сверкнула глазами.  
— Не нужно лгать, — сказала она, — ты сотрудничаешь с моим братом с самого начала этой экспансии. Неужели ты думаешь, что я поверю твоим словам?  
— Ты видишь на мне военную форму? Нашла ли ты в моих вещах компрометирующие бумаги? Я приехал сюда без ведома твоего брата. На самом деле, я приехал, чтобы… чтобы повидаться с тобой, — признался Франциск.  
— До чего складная ложь, — сказала она, — в твоих устах все звучит глупо и поверхностно. Брат однажды сказал, почему он ненавидит тебя. Он сказал, что никогда непонятно, что на самом деле у тебя на уме. Теперь я вижу, что он говорил правду. Ты — настоящая пустышка, Франциск Бонфуа.  
— А ты — сумасшедшая лесная дикарка, Дилана Керкленд, но я же не говорю, что это плохое качество.  
Они встретились взглядами. Франциск вновь растянул губы в улыбке, на этот раз более искренней, чем прежде. В той улыбке, которую он показывал, когда хотел сказать о чистоте своих помыслов. Впрочем, вряд ли Дилана была из тех, кто разбирался в подобных вещах. Для нее, жительницы уэльских просторов, общение между людьми складывается из простейших ритуалов, не включающих в себя сложные уловки и двойной смысл. Дилана усмехнулась, заинтересованно склонив голову набок.  
— И почему же ты хотел встретиться со мной, безумный француз?  
— Потому что… я влюбился в тебя, — сказал Франциск прежде, чем смог полностью осознать сказанное, но сказав, он решил пойти дальше, — я уже видел тебя прежде. Ты была словно богиня, из той породы, что славят храбрые викинги. Ты была воительница с волосами цвета солнца. Ты была кровь и душа самых почитаемых валлийских воинов. И я не мог оторвать взгляда. Твоя натура дика и свободна, как и полагается истинному олицетворению Уэльса, она неподвластна ласке и снисхождению, она поет голосом горна, зовущего на дикую охоту. Война не та игра, в которой могут участвовать слабые, но ты знаешь, как играть, ты сильнейшая воительница с шотландских берегов. Я не встречал женщины подобной тебе, Дилана валлийская, и не встречу никогда.  
Когда Франциск замолчал, он понял, что сказал чистую правду, что эти переживания действительно бушевали в нем подобно грозе. Он покорно опустил голову, ожидая вердикта, кинжала в бедре или боли похуже, вместо этого он почувствовал теплые ладони на своем лице, заставляющие его поднять глаза от земли. И следом за этим он почувствовал мягкие губы, коснувшиеся его рта. И на вкус они были лучше любого вина.  
Они поддались страсти столь ответственно, столь незабвенно, что стало понятно — больше это никогда не повторится. Дилана любила Франциска так, что он впервые в жизни понял каково это — стать ведомым в чужих руках. Она царапала его ногтями, кусала его шею и стонала во все горло, ни капли себя не стесняясь. Франциск подчинялся ей во всем. Его так и не избавили от веревок, а рана на ноге хоть и зажила, но все еще ныла от боли, тем не менее, это придавало ему еще больше куража. Он мечтал о том, чтобы сжать ее волосы в кулаке, оттянуть ее шею и вцепиться в нее зубами, но вместо этого он сам позволял творить с собой все, что вздумается его партнерше. Будет ли в его жизни акт еще большей дикости, он не знал, но надеялся, что Дилана еще хоть раз, хоть когда-нибудь, позволит коснуться себя еще раз.  
— Сегодня в владею тобой, Франциск Бонфуа, и поэтому я заставлю тебя страдать за то, что ты поспособствовал этой войне, — сказала Дилана ему на ухо, когда первая сдалась кульминационному наслаждению. Она встала с Франциска, радуясь его обреченному лицу, натянула обратно штаны и вышла из пещеры без всякого намерения возвращаться обратно.

Спустя многие годы Уэльс стал полноценной частью Великобритании.  
Дилана и Артур остались добры друг к другу, пусть Дилана никогда не упускала возможности посмеяться над младшим братом.  
Франциск видел Дилану много раз, но они едва обменялись и парой слов. И больше не было между ними ничего, что напоминало бы о любви. Лишь иногда Франциск вспоминал песню. Лишь иногда Дилана соглашалась спеть ее только для него.


End file.
